A Certain Scientific Poem
by Asurat
Summary: He died and then lived again only to realize he was none other than the strongest Level 5. Only misfortune awaits as he tried to fill the shoes of the Number One Esper. When Magic and Science collide, he can only accelerate to his demise. One-shot. /OC-insert.


A Certain Scientific Poem

* * *

He died a simple death but that was still not the end. He awoke at a certain age and took some time to accept that he was someone else. Like his internal new yet old self his outer appearance was also weird. With white hair and red eyes, he stood apart in the sea of children yet he fit in for a time. It was when he was taken to a certain facility in order to participate in the Power Curriculum Program that he turned different. It was also when he realized where he was reborn into despite the murky memory he had of it.

He panicked for a bit but in the end calmed down after all what reason did he have to in order to even try to involve himself into the plot. The heroes would do their job and the world would continue to spin without him having to interfere. Besides all he could do was run some calculation and make things he touched run away from him. Still part child and due to the vagueness of his memories he never realized the significance of that. Time flew as he spent his time first in one facility and then in another. Progress was had and it seemed he had developed the power to just turn things away from him even if he didn't want to.

It was around when he was ten and was playing in a playground when the dots finally connected. The Enlightenment came the moment when a particular nasty kid decided to mock him for his looks and when the white-haired boy failed to respond to the taunts turned to violence. When the child fist flew in his direction and was then redirect back with a sickening crunch he realized who he was.

He laughed and as he did the playground broke. He laughed as projectiles flew at him and did so until the might of Academy city surrounded him and his crater. He was afterwards moved to another special class where he remained alone as he preferred, but really didn't. The boy grew cold to the world as he realized the magnitude of his position and the indecision of what he should do about it. He thought about running away, about changing the plot as pieces of him broke away in the hellish research institutes.

But despite the chips in his being he was still too strong and stubborn to shatter and soon proved too much for them as well. It was after the third institute refused to deal with him that he met the man with the tattoo on his face. They talked or more like the man monologued until finally finishing and asking him "What do you say Accelerator. "

As the name he was addressed as reached his ears he laughed for it seemed his ability was deemed unique enough to be given a name or what would be his only name until he died once more. He laughed for so long that even the tattooed man joined him in the laughter. He was tutored by the man about the possibilities of his ability and how to realize them. It was at the same time that a few more notable experiments involving him began.

He watched dispassionately as children were experimented on and then dissected in a try to replicate his ability. It failed and for a moment there was peace but then they once more tried to replicate his Esper power. More survived this time but the project was still deemed a failure. On the third one that he was coerced into he was taken in front of a glass that showed the view of numerous pods. Upon the sight the white-haired teenager laughed uncontrollably.

With that the massacre of clones began. He killed and killed them in droves, quick and clean and always following the parameters. Yet they still came after him with no fear despite his warning he gave out from time to time. The bodies still piled and when the two thousand hit the ground he just throwed his head back and laughed into the night. As if a signal he grew crueler and crueler with his kills after each one.

This went on until his view was shattered and as he lied on the ground and with pain all over his body he just laughed as the world ended up in his palms. That is until that illusion is broken and he is free of some of the dark mud that clung to his mind. Like vultures' weaklings swarm him afterwards perceiving his loss as an opening and yet he does not kill them when dealing with them even when he could. It was an effort to try and be something more then the merciless Accelerator and instead the kinder soul he was before his powers developed and beyond even that.

The brown-haired child was supposed to hate him and try to kill him yet she didn't and instead would turn into his anchor and salvation in the future. So, when the virus struck he rose up to protect his then unknow ticket in salvation. He cleansed her of the filth that tried to take her despite the white searing pain that shot through his being when the bullet entered his head. He had already died once so he was used to it so instead he focused on protecting those two while he was still conscious.

His duty accomplished he just laughed at the irony of his death. After all, by bullet his life here had begun and by a bullet it was ending. It was not the fires of hell that greeted him when he opened his eyes once more though but the white sealing of a hospital instead. He was crippled but alive so he let out a gurgled sound that almost resembled a laugh. He recovered and was took in by the blue haired officer alongside the child. They adjusted to each other and life went on.

Yet he knew that was not meant to be for the future was already set in stone due to his inaction. Right on time did the tattooed man reappear in his life. His mentor knew how to exploit him so he almost lost in the final confrontation but as he was trying to find away to win before he was finished off he came to an epiphany. He needed to reach the state the Accelerator had reached and awaken. It was so easy to let the black mud rundown his mind and sink into the darkness once more. So, he laughed as dark wings emerged from his back and didn't stop even when the cooling body of his mentor laid at his feet.

To protect his heaven, he returned to the dark underbelly of the city with a vengeance. Joining a group and fighting against threats to his salvation. Dark Matter and intrigue was what surrounded him for a time until the false angles came. In the advent of conflict unable to stop them he searched for a way to save his anchor.

Yet despite his efforts he found only despair amidst the snowfields. Killing off a part of his redemption and never finding the hero he could only hopelessly watch as the brown-haired child in his arms died with a smile on her face.

He cried and as the white light fell he then died for he was not Accelerator but just a nameless soul that thought he could fill the role.

* * *

 **This is just a plot bunny and one-shot I wrote now, as in a few minutes ago, that came as inspiration kicked in and in order to get back into writing in general. If I didn't already have a story to finish and was actually refreshed and up to date with the novels this might have been its own story but alas for now it will remain as it is.**

 **Not much else to say besides that some more knowledge about the series might be needed in order to get some meaning and references made in this short story. That's all, hope you enjoy and beware the typos.**


End file.
